


Сказка на ночь

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Грэм невыносим, когда болеет. Ну почти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Что это? — прохрипел Грэм, с подозрением уставившись на дымящуюся жидкость неопределенно-бурого цвета.  
— Лекарство, тебе полегчает, — Ричард присел на край дивана, осторожно держа в руках обернутую полотенцем кружку. От приторного запаха смеси грейпфрута и лимона, изображенных на упаковке порошка от простуды, глаза щипало даже у него, а Грэм и вовсе изобразил страдальческую гримасу и снова накрыл рукой красные глаза, отворачиваясь к спинке дивана.  
— Унеси эту дрянь, — недовольно пробубнил он — голос из-за заложенного носа звучал гнусаво. — Я просил бумагу и ручку.

— Зачем? — Ричард аккуратно пристроил кружку на колене.  
— Буду писать завещание, — Грэм с клокотанием втянул носом воздух, вслепую пошарил по складкам укрывающего его до груди пледа, и Ричард, пристроив кружку с питьем на журнальный столик, подсунул ему под пальцы сначала упаковку бумажных салфеток, а когда тот как следует высморкался — мусорную корзину, перекочевавшую в гостиную из ванной комнаты специально для этой цели.  
— Это всего лишь простуда, — Ричард старался не улыбаться слишком сильно, но губы разъезжались сами собой, — тебе нужно не завещание, а терафлю, еще пара таблеток ибупрофена, и как следует выспаться.

— Я уже выспался на год вперед, — прохрипел Грэм из-под руки и поморщился, когда слова болезненно оцарапали воспаленное горло.  
— Это так не работает, — напомнил ему Ричард, подтягивая плед ему до самого подбородка, — и потом — во сне организм исцеляется.  
Грэм приподнял руку, смерив его взглядом, который должен был бы выражать крайнее раздражение, но из-за полопавшихся сосудиков в глазах и красного носа, выглядел скорее жалко.  
— Ну да, ты же у нас играл доктора сто лет назад.  
— Всего лишь десять, — возразил Ричард с улыбкой, — и я все еще помню, что температуру можно мерить ректально…  
Он поиграл бровями и фыркнул, когда Грэм, взяв протянутый ему градусник, сунул его за щеку.

— Ты хочешь свести меня в могилу, — проворчал он.  
— Хотел бы — дал бы тебе написать завещание, — градусник громко пикнул, и Ричард вытащил его из возмущенно раскрытого рта, прежде чем затуманенные мозги Грэма определились с подходящим ответом, — тридцать восемь и девять. Неудивительно, что ты такой брюзга.  
Грэм попытался фыркнуть, но заложенный нос выдал неприличное клокотание, и он, скривившись, снова потянулся за салфетками.  
— Я не ворчу, я страдаю, — буркнул он, бросая мокрый комок в подставленное Ричардом ведро.  
— Ага, херней, — охотно согласился тот, подсовывая кружку с немного остывшим лекарством ему под нос, и голос его снова смягчился, — выпей и утром почувствуешь себя лучше, обещаю.  
— С трудом верится, — прохрипел Грэм, садясь чуть повыше и осторожно отпивая из кружки, морщась от приторного химического привкуса.  
— Ты болеешь третий день. Организму нужно немного времени чтобы поправиться, тебе уже не двадцать пять.  
— Спасибо, блядь, что напомнил, — скривился Грэм, сморщился, втянул воздух ртом, словно задыхаясь, и Ричард успел сунуть ему в ладонь пару салфеток и вытащить из нее пустую кружку, прежде чем Грэм, издав богатырский чих, впечатался в нее лбом.

— Будь здоров, — улыбнулся Ричард, ставшим привычным за эти несколько дней жестом подставляя ведро под скомканные мокрые салфетки. Грэм молча показал ему средний палец и снова откинулся на подушки, прикрывая уставшие глаза рукой. Он слышал, как Ричард вышел, прихватив с собой пустую кружку и обертки от леденцов для горла, как в кухне побежала вода и еле слышно зашумел чайник. Ричард приглушил в просторной гостиной свет, оставив только лампу на столике у кресла, где он сам любил читать книги и новые сценарии, и телевизор, поставленный практически на бесшумный режим. За окном шел дождь и, хотя за мерным шумом большого города его шелест по стеклу было почти невозможно различить, вид медленно сползающих по стеклу капель действовал успокаивающе.

Грэм устроился на подушках чуть поудобнее: не настолько высоко, чтобы начала болеть отлежавшаяся за три дня в постели пятая точка, и недостаточно низко, чтобы моментально заложило недавно прочищенный нос, и натянул плед повыше. Мелькающие на большом экране разноцветные пятна — сколько Грэм его знал, Ричарду никогда не надоедало смотреть каналы Wild Life и Дискавери — усыпляли. Возможно, он даже задремал, потому что, когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, в комнате было немного темнее, и яркие зеленые пятна на экране плазменной панели сменились на бело-голубые: шла документальная серия про акул. Ричард дремал, устроившись рядом — диван в его гостиной раскладывался просто до неприличных размеров, вполне способных вместить двоих очень немаленьких мужиков — сдвинув очки на кончик носа и закинув руки за голову, и проснулся, стоило Грэму пошевелиться.

— Что? Пить? Еще ибупрофена? Проголодался? — сонно пробормотал он, шаря вокруг в поисках своего телефона.  
— Ничего. И да, нет и нет, — проворчал Грэм, садясь и выпутывая руку из-под уютного кокона пледов и притащенного Ричардом из спальни одеяла в происках салфеток, — сколько времени?  
— Начало девятого, — Ричард отложил очки на столик, спустил ноги с дивана, отыскивая мусорную корзину, терпеливо подождал, пока Грэм оставит бессмысленные попытки прочистить хотя бы одну ноздрю и поймал не глядя брошенную салфетку в ведро.

— Ненавижу болеть, — простонал Грэм, падая обратно на подушки. Ноздри саднили от бесконечного контакта с салфетками, нос казался распухшим, глаза слезились и температура, похоже, снова поползла вверх.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то из семи миллиардов человек на Земле станет с тобой спорить, хотя согласно теории относительности, полагаю, определенный процент…  
Грэм глухо зарычал и сунул в рот протянутый ему градусник, демонстративно закрывая глаза рукой. Ричард тихо фыркнул — чертов здоровый засранец — легонько хлопнул Грэма по плечу, сопроводив прикосновение мягким пожатием, и диван еле заметно распрямился, когда он встал. На кухне снова зашумел чайник, деловито загудела микроволновка и — Грэм усмехнулся — негромко хлопнула пробка от бутылки с вином.

Градусник пискнул о готовности сообщить результат, Грэм приподнялся на локтях, с трудом прищурился, созерцая крошечный дисплей, и скривился: тридцать девять. Вернувшийся Ричард звякнул посудой, тоже взглянул на градусник, отложив его на столик, и, протянув на ладони пару таблеток, сунул Грэму в руки большую суповую кружку:  
— Пей.  
— Что опять?  
— Аспирин, а это, — Ричард мотнул головой в сторону кружки, — тебе понравится.  
Грэм закинул в рот таблетки, подозрительно принюхался к приятно греющему руки и исходящему слабым парком содержимому кружки и ополовинил ее в два глотка.  
— Когда ты успел сварить бульон?  
Ричард сел рядом и взъерошил волосы.  
— Пока ты спал днем, — он зевнул, пряча нос в бокале с вином, — ту документалку про калибри я уже видел.  
Бульон был нужной наваристости и температуры, приятно успокаивал саднящее горло и раскупоривал нос. Ричард снова убавил звук, поправил сползшие покрывала, долили себе из принесенной бутылки еще, и, стащив у Грэма несколько подушек попышнее, устроился на них.

— Иди спать, — Грэм легонько пихнул его коленом, — смена у Флоренс давно закончилась.  
Ричард снова зевнул, отпил еще немного, скользнул под одеяло ногами в старых, застиранных и мягких тренировочных штанах.  
— Мне и тут хорошо.  
Грэм хмыкнул, смакуя последние глотки бульона.  
— Я, вероятно, воняю, как корзина нестираного белья, раздевалка в спортзале и аптека одновременно, — вскинул он бровь. Ричард фыркнул, чуть не подавившись вином, и пришла очередь Грэма искать для него в складках покрывала упаковку салфеток.  
— Все не так драматично, — пробормотал Ричард, от вина и усталости в его голос просачивались мягкие гортанные обертоны британского акцента, — вот после съемок сцены восемьдесят восемь…  
— Господи, молчи…  
Они тихо рассмеялись, вспоминая килограммы грима и костюмов, из-под которых их вынимали совершенно вымотанными и мокрыми словно мыши. Грэм поставил пустую кружку на столик, улегся на спину и почувствовал, как Ричард придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу.

— Хорошо, что ты выбрался, — тихо сказал он, болтая остатками вина в бокале и глядя куда-то перед собой.  
— Жаль, что не угадал с погодой, — фыркнул Грэм. Вылетать из Окленда в килте и легком свитере казалось отличной идеей, кто же знал, что JFK через двенадцать часов встретит шквальным ветром и проливным дождем.  
— Дерьмо случается, — Ричард прикончил вино и, неловко приподнявшись, долил себе остатки.  
— Язык! Что сказала бы миссис Армитидж?  
Ричард смешно сморщил нос.  
— Она далеко, что бы ни сказала… — он вытянул шею, опасно балансируя почти полным бокалом на груди, и Грэм вытащил его у него из пальцев.  
— Дай сюда.

Вино было красное, полусухое — Ричард каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся доставать свой любимый сорт в любом конце света, где бы он ни оказался — приятное, но Грэм все равно предпочитал виски.  
— Алкоголь нельзя смешивать с лекарствами, — слабо запротестовал Ричард, и Грэм с усмешкой вернул наполовину опустевший бокал.  
— Это с виски их нельзя смешивать, а этого годится разве только на то, чтоб пару раз испортить воздух.  
Поднесший бокал к губам Ричард сморщил нос. Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это, — он махнул рукой, обозначая себя, Ричарда и бокал, — по сути опосредованный поцелуй?

Ричард медленно кивнул, крутя бокал в руке. Красная капля скатилась по захватанному пальцами стеклу и, сорвавшись с ножки, растворилась где-то в складках темного покрывала.  
— Мы бы… ты бы мог… — Ричард тоже повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, неловко пристраиваясь на локте и подушках.  
Грэм покачал головой.  
— Не сейчас, — на лице Ричарда мелькнуло что-то похожее на разочарование, но Грэм придвинулся чуть ближе и продолжил, — через пару дней. Выберусь из постели, залезу в душ… Знаешь, я даже возьму тебя с собой: горячая вода, тесное пространство. Мокрая кожа, много мокрой кожи, — Грэм понизил голос, позволяя легкой хрипотце от простуды играть на него, — и все эти гели, шампуни и пенки так кстати оказываются под рукой: пара движений и я заберусь в тебя сразу двумя пальцами… — Ричард тяжело сглотнул, — а лучше сразу тремя, чтобы распирало и жгло, и наполняло так правильно, но так чертовски мало. Я даже не заставлю тебя просить, — Грэм насмешливо улыбнулся, — по крайней мере, не в первый раз. Просто прижму лицом к стене, чтобы ты мог наслаждаться, пока я буду трахать тебя пальцами, чтобы мог прятать пылающие щеки, когда начнешь подаваться назад, после того, как я наконец-то задену твою простату, чтобы я не видел, как ты закусываешь губу, когда я начну вставлять тебе по-настоящему, не узнал, как закатятся у тебя глаза, когда загоню тебе сразу весь, до звонкого шлепка по заду.

Грэм облизнул губы, придвигаясь чуть ближе, и Ричард, не поднимая глаз, повторил его движение.  
— И я, знаешь, не буду нежным, — Грэм изогнул бровь, — большой перерыв и все такое. У тебя внутри будет сладко саднить, и дырка будет красной, припухшей и растянутой вокруг меня, мокрой снаружи и горячей изнутри. Но тебе все равно понравится, — Грэм придвинулся еще немного, Ричард тяжело дыша, сделал долгий глоток, — потому что, когда я зажму тебя между собой и холодным мокрым кафелем, когда тебе будет некуда двинуться, некуда прятаться и бежать, когда ты будешь весь в моих руках, тогда тебе сорвет крышу по-настоящему. И я буду вколачивать тебя в этот мокрый кафель, — заговорщически понижая голос, практически проурчал Грэм, уверенно сгребая Ричарда за поясницу, подтаскивая ближе, и без усилий просовывая бедро ему между ног. У Ричарда крепко стояло и, когда Грэм нагнулся, слизывая с тыльной стороны его ладони расплескавшееся вино, он рывками выпустил сдерживаемый в груди воздух.

— И ты будешь вздрагивать, задевая стояком холодную плитку, и сжиматься вокруг меня, но когда ты потянешься к члену, я заведу тебе руки за спину, — Ричард издал еле слышный звук, пряча горящее лицо в подушку, Грэм мягко подтянул ногу повыше, чувствуя, как прижимается к нему горячая напряженная длина члена Ричарда, — и ты, знаешь, ты всегда издаешь такие милые звуки перед тем, как кончить, а ты кончишь прямо там, с заломленными руками, натертыми об плитку сосками и не прикасаясь к себе, просто от моего члена в заднице…

Ричард издал глухой задыхающийся звук, стиснул его бедро ногами, и Грэм почувствовал, как дрогнул прижавшийся к его бедру член и намокла, становясь горячей, ткань тренировочных штанов. Он вынул из стиснутых пальцев Ричарда пустой бокал, поставил его на столик и, нашарив в складках покрывала салфетки, положил их между ними. Ричард расцепил ноги и с тихим «нннгххх» перекатился на спину, закрывая лицо рукой. Как пылали у него уши и щеки, было заметно даже в полумраке гостиной.  
— Ты… — начал он, — я… Черт.  
Грэм фыркнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках и нашаривая пульт: на Netflix шел марафон «Ганнибала».  
— «Черт», будет тогда, когда я расскажу тебе, как потом засуну в твою красную мокрую скользкую дырку пальцы и заставлю тебя слизывать с них мою сперму и твой собственный вкус…  
— Черт, — простонал Ричард, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и натягивая на голову край одеяла. Грэм усмехнулся, сморщился, почувствовав, как зудит в носу, и потянулся за салфетками.


End file.
